In racing video games, such as on a desktop computer, video game console, or other system, a player typically maneuvers a racer along a track in a virtual environment. Exemplary racers may include race cars or other vehicles, player avatars, and other racing entities. Furthermore, racing typically includes a competitive characteristic, such as racing for speed or accuracy (e.g., through gates), jumping for distance, racing with fuel conservation goals, dogfighting, etc. Such competitive characteristics can challenge the player in controlling the racer along a path, such as a race track or other route.
In a racing game or vehicle simulation, realism is an important characteristic. As such, the artificial intelligence system of a racing game or simulation is used to control computer-controlled racers within the game. Likewise, the control system for each player-controlled racer manages how a player's racer performs on the track. However, existing racing simulation systems have taken shortcuts in controlling and/or managing such racers, thereby sacrificing realism in the player's game experience. One feature in which the sacrifice of realism is noticeable in the existing approaches is the performance of a player's racer or a computer controlled racer, particularly in the speed of the racers at various points along the track. For example, it is all too common that a computer-controlled racer achieves an unrealistic passing speed against a player's racer, significantly diminishing the player's enjoyment of the game.